


Use Your Words

by MrsBumbleB, Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Can I do it?, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Mild Language, Music, Romance, Sex, Size Difference, Suspense, just for fun, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Written after Deadpool 2. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! Watch Deadpool 2 before you read this.(Wade just wants someone to love him, and that someone is Colossus. But Wade can't find the courage or literal words to go up to the big guy and say how he feels. So he has his friends trying to get Colossus's attention for him. But Colossus isn't too happy about this, and Domino has a classic trick up her sleeve.)





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers! Colossus and Wade intimacy. That's metal on flesh.
> 
> I know that the popularity of Wade and Colossus isn't that big so this fic might not get a lot of credit. But it's just something I wanted to see if I could do. After seeing Deadpool 2 and watching all the gay flirting, my heart is exploding with ideas. And I'm a little nervous about posting this, but I had fun writing it anyway. 
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

"You know there's a Eiffel Tower expansive difference between love and fucking," Deadpool said like it was the most amazing thing, setting with his head lying on Russell's lap.

The boy was setting on the homeroom couch of the school where anyone could see them. Wade was taking up the rest of the couch with his body laid flat, head in his lap and legs comfortably crossed. Russell had heard this topic countless times and rolled his eyes. Wade was his bestest friend and he would do anything for him, and the thing is that he's already tried doing something for him but it had failed. And now this was the fuss he had to listen to.

"I need some significant comfort here," Wade pouted behind his mask, making unreadable gestures with his feet, "My ass feels like the empty holes of a dead man's body who was unintentionally dumped inside a bigger hole that was never filled with dirt and flowers."

Wade shifted his head and looked up at the clueless boy with covered brown eyes. "I need somebody to be my dirt and flowers."

"Fuck, Wade," Russell shook his head, accent thick and heavy as he rubbed his forehead, "I don't know what to tell you. I've already tried asking him but he said 'no'."

"But you're a kid," Wade pointed a finger at him and protested, "And I know Colossus; he's the kind of guy who'll say " _fuck that_ " to other guys who are so desperate for love that they'll send kids, or even their very own mothers, to ask for permission to get fucked senseless."

"Well maybe _you_ should ask him then," Russell suggested.

The fire gifted boy had tried going up to Colossus one day to ask him if he'd screw Wade. At first he thought Colossus had dropped his cup because he was angry at him, but it turns out that he was just so puzzled and frustrated with Wade that he said a big, fat, "No." The metal man apologized for Russell havening to deal with Wade, and to try and ignore his inappropriate behavior.

"I mean don't you think he might appreciate it more if you asked instead of making... kids ask?" Russell finished.

"Fuck no," Deadpool answered in a clear voice, his legs twitching, "Kids are the key. You see, when kids go up to adults and ask if they'll fuck another counterpart, the adults just won't have the balls to say 'no' to those youthful eyes, and then they end up crumbling like crackers therefore saying ' _yes_.'"

"But... Colossus didn't say 'yes.'" Russell made a confused face.

Wade poked him playfully on the forehand, "Wrong. He did say 'yes,' he just said it with his eyes."

"I-I didn't see anything," Russell tried remembering anything other than annoyance in the metal teacher's eyes.

"That's because you're young," Wade nodded disappointedly, "Your IQ hasn't fully adapted to these kinds of things. Reading whether or not one man wants to fuck another man is impossible for kids, especially when you have to read a man whose steel and the size of a worldwide dictionary."

Russell's face didn't let up its twisted confusion. If anything, he looked more confused.

"Hi, Wade!" someone suddenly said in a cheerfully happy voice.

Deadpool gasped and quickly sat up, turning around to wave at the Asian girl with a hidden grin. "Hey, Yukio!" he paused for a second since she wasn't saying anything else, "So uhh, how'd it go?"

Yukio began to walk over to the set on the couch, her usual happy smile darkened somewhat and her demeanor downed. "I'm so sorry, Wade," she sat down between them, facing the hero with a frown, "He didn't say 'yes.'.. But!"

Deadpool's head snapped up, "But what? ' _But_ ' is a serious preposition and it doesn't work without a object, so come on, we need _objects_ here."

Yukio grinned, "He said he would think about it."

Deadpool went completely still, his face unreadable, body unmoving and posture straight. He stared at Yukio for so long that both the kids lost their happy faces and grew concerned. Just as Yukio was about to ask if he was alright, Wade suddenly lifted out his arms and leaned in towards the teenage girl, giving her a hug.

"Oh Yukio," he whispered, his voice sounding relieved as he embraced the girl in a sideways hug, "I always knew you could do it. No one can resist your undying beauty and barbie doll hair... It's just not possible."

Yukio giggled and looked up at Wade although she could not see his face. "I told him that you were like Kyle Kingson off of Beastly and that all you wanted was someone to love you," she exclaimed excitedly.

Wade pulled away some, sounding offended, "Alright, that-that's not necessary."

"But it worked!" She chirped.

Wade sighed and decided that he wouldn't be judgmental. He was finally off to a start. "Now all we need is luck," he said, winking.

"I'll go get her!" Yukio jumped up and ran toward the door.

A silence happened and Wade sat and thought for a moment. What would it be like to make love with a man? And not just any man. A big, muscular, attractive, nine foot tall, metal man. Could he take it? Surely he could. He could heal, and hardly anything that punctures his body hurts, so hopefully this won't be a problem. "Not unless Colossus fucks you first," those words made Wade internally shiver. Only the dead could know something like that. And Venessa sounded quite pleased with this.

"What is Beastly?" Russell suddenly asked from beside him.

Wade bounced around on his butt and faced the boy, pointing a thumb at himself. "It's nothing that concerns _me_."

"What?" Russell shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Wade sighed and plopped against the couch, his head slumping, "Bottom row on the top cabinet there are some movies. Get the third one on the right and watch it. Educate yourself and soon feel the dismay of witches and love."

Russell looked over at the TV and eyed the cabinets on the entertainment center. He didn't know what Wade just said, but he would remember what to watch.

"Ok, I have a plan," Domino came walking in, followed by Yukio. She stopped in front of Wade and lifted out a phone. "Tonight when Colossus gets ready for bed, I want you to take this outside his room and play any song that makes you think of him."

Deadpool took the phone and tapped on it before shrugging, "This is cute and all, but it sounds more cliche than Romeo and Julliet."

"Look, I'm sorry but it won't work if I ask Colossus myself," Domino explained.

"But you're Lucky girl- originated from the classic Ben Ten universe," Deadpool argued half heartedly, "What answer could you get that's _unlucky_ unless you're talking to Hex?"

Domino's arms fell to her sides and she frowned, "I'm not asking him to fuck me."

"Hey!" Deadpool sat up, poorly acting like a grown-up, "We're in a school. Use appropriate language, miss bunny foot. It's called ' _making love_ ' not ' _fucking_.'"

Yukio and Domino both giggled and shook their heads. What a unfaithful thing for Deadpool to say. "Look," Domino finished laughing, hands on her hips, "Just listen to me and this'll work out. I promise."

Deadpool's eyes squinted behind his mask and he eyed the woman over for any lies. The truth is that he was very excited but also very nervous. He was lonely and wanted to know what it felt like for someone else to wash away all his emotional pain. Colossus was actually really understanding and kind to him. Some nights they would set and talk, just Colossus listening and tolerating everything Wade had to say and offering advice or comfort. Even a couple times Colossus would wrap his arm around his shoulder or back, holding him close to his side. Curse Venessa; it was almost as if she knew this was going to happen or was making it happen.

"Fair enough," Wade gave in, nodding once, "What's next, cloverleaf?"

Domino smiled and motioned Wade to follow after them, "I'll show you."

Later that night when most kids had gone to sleep and now the teachers were on their way, Warhead, Yukio and Domino were standing at the end of the hall, waving Wade on. They had waited for all the commotion to settle down before pushing the hero on. Yukio made Wade, at least, take his mask while he did this.

"Why music?" Warhead asked, thinking that this was ridiculous.

Domino put her hand on the side of the wall and leaned against it, watching the man on the other side of the hallway. "To embaress him, of course," she said simply, smirking.

Warhead couldn't help but laugh at that. They were always trying to get Wade to embaress himself, but everything they did just reflected back on them. And this right here was the perfect opportunity.

"But what if Colossus leaves him?" Yukio asked, fiddling with her smooth hair, worrying for her friend.

Domino turned to give her a enthusiastic grin, "If it was my idea then it's definitely going to work."

The three girls all froze when Wade finally knocked on the door. They huddled up together, hiding behind the wall just enough to not be seen but to watch as well. "He's got three shots."

"My bet is he's ditched on the first try," Warhead grumbled, smacking on gum.

Yukio gulped, "I hope he wins his heart."

"Shh," Domino waved when the door opened.

* * *

 

Wade had been standing in front of the metal man's door for about five minutes, uncomfortable and nervous. He tried replacing that weak appearance with certain joyfulness and positivity. But this was it. The moment when he tries. There's only two outcomes. Either he would be rejected or taken like a elephant. He was just trying to think of what would possibly happen.

Wade had looked over at Domino who gave him a thumbs up before disappearing behind the wall. Then before he knew it, he was knocking on the door, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. It only took about thirty seconds, but Wade's ears felt prickly when he heard the sound of a lock turning. He stood straighter and pushed the play button with his thumb.

When Colossus pulled the door open and stood to attention, music filled the air and he was raising a brow.

" _Everytime I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair!_ " The song played loudly. " _And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight!"_

Colossus made a unsatisfied face and crossed his arms. Wade tried keeping a neutral face but it was hard. He was starting to feel like a failure. Shaking his head, he looked at his phone and said, "No? No, not good enough?"

Colossus tilted his head, the same unaltered expression on his face. Wade nodded like he agreed and looked back at the phone, "Yeah you're right. Fuck it. That songs too rubbery."

_"The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost and it's looking for a rhythm like you-. . . When I look into your eyes... it's like watching the night sky."_

As the next song began to play, Wade looked up at Colossus who leaned against the doorway, arms still crossed and face unwavering. It made the hero feel like a pathetic nutsack. He cleared his throat and fought the urge to look down the hallway.

"This song is old and crippled like the semi-loud man who sang it," Wade tried distracting his hyper thoughts by talking. It always seemed to save himself of the trouble. "But, it brings out the rich nickel in your eyes."

 _"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm given you all my love, I'm still looking up._ "

"Still not working?" Wade asked, his eyes catching Colossus, and he could have sworn he saw a hint of amusement in there. He bit his tongue and faltered, leaning into his phone, "Ok, I've got one more up my pants pocket, but it's a true classic."

Wade tapped on the song and stood up straight like a proud soldier ready to go down. Colossus was still leaning against the doorway, the annoyance and frustration bleeding from his face.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are!"_

"Wade," Colossus finally gave in, standing straight and looking down at the hero, "Come now, use your words. Don't make music say what you want for you."

Wade pushed the pause button and cocked his head sideways. "You mean... It-it didn't work?" he sounded stupid now, like he couldn't believe it.

Colossus wasn't frowning but he wasn’t smiling either. Instead he leaned closer to the hero and looked him in the eye, "No, Wade. You must learn how not to make others express your feelings for you. If there is something you want out of someone, then you should talk to them yourself, know? I know what it is that you are wanting, but I will not give it until you say."

Wade's hand fell to his side and he stared at those polished, iron eyes. "Wow," his voice cracked with emotion, "That's, by far, the most beautiful speech I've ever heard from a man who I was trying to convince letting me fall into his arms."

Colossus showed a very faint smile and reached a hand out to gently cup Wade's shoulder. "If there is something you are wanting, Wade, then use your words to say it," his voice was so calm and lacked any anger or force.

It made Wade's heart flutter. He felt like popcorn was popping to life inside his belly. He promised that he'd remember these touches forever no matter how badly he screwed up right now. Wade knew what he wanted, but just didn't have balls hard enough to say it.

"I thought by now, you know, the whole Russell and then Yukio telling you would make it clear," Wade frowned.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed comfortably and made his heart skip a beat. "They're children, Wade. You cannot expect them to make decisions for you, and you cannot tell them how to express your feelings. You must learn how to say what you want."

Wade felt his cheeks heating up and was thankful that his self appearance didn't show off too much. He looked at the floor, the hand on his shoulder, the wall and then back to silver eyes. Damn, he wasn’t good at expressing himself. But he remembered Venessa. He probably would have never been with her had he not have just said his feelings. This situation was just the same, if not then similar.

"Ok," Wade said, his voice empty of much emotion. He looked the tall mutant in the eyes and said, "I want you to fuck me passionately with your giant metal factory."

Colossus finally subdued and smiled, using his arm to hook around the man's upper back and leading him into the bedroom. Wade felt like a feather floating in the winds adventurous caress, carried away for miles like nothing mattered. But the thing is... Everything mattered.

When the door closed, the three girls at the end of the hall separated. Yukio was giggling like a hyper little girl on sugar, Warhead was a little irritated looking, and Domino was just simply smiling, happy and impressed. "Told you it would work."

"Yay! Can we go listen?" Yukio cheered.

Warhead scoffed, "Ugh, no."

"Well I'm in," Domino said and began walking down the hallway.

* * *

 

Colossus sat Wade on the bed and smiled down at him before dismissing himself to go to a dresser on the other side of the room. "Wow..." Wade looked all around the room, "It smells like cupcakes and manganese in here. Is it the bed? Because I swear this thing feels as if it were built for the purpose of three bigger beds wanting to fuck while their owners aren't home."

"Language, please," Colossus said though he didn't sound like he really cared. He had on his night time clothes which was a pair of extra, extra large, black checkerboard pajamas and a black tank top that was way too tight.

It made Wade feel vulnerable in his state of admiration and lust. This was happening. That's it. He was finally going to get the kind of love he needed. And he trusted Colossus and his sexy, shiny ass to take good care of him. Wade watched as the big man bent over, opened a drawer and dug around. The item he pulled out made the whole room infinitely warmer.

"Well it looks like somebody's really been thinking about me in their lonesome," Wade went to undo the pattern of his belt, loosening the tight leather. "You know, Venessa bought me a chastity belt for Christmas. The traumatic truth. She used it on me whenever I was being a bad boy."

Colossus was walking back over to the man on his bed and watched as he cautiously fidgeted with the band of his pants. "You not being bad boy now, Wade, so please... Settle down," he said in his gentle accent, slowing down beside the bed, "Unless you are not comfortable."

Wade looked up at the big guy and felt a tingle in his heart. Colossus had such a drowning effect on him, like his compassion and kindness could just melt his insides into fluff. He was getting more aware of what was fixing to happen but did not pull back. Instead, he relaxed and began to hook his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

Colossus smiled in approval. He liked seeing Wade calm, relaxed, willing to engage with him. Colossus normally didn't have a problem keeping his feelings contained from anyone, but Wade always had a reason to return back to his arms. He expected this moment to happen for a while now, and was prepared for it. He understood Wade more than anyone else could. The x-mercanary was recovering from a great many things.

Colossus sat on the edge of the bed and placed the bottle down before taking his own shirt off. He didn't want to go too far yet so he took things slow. He then looked over at the shirtless hero and traced his chest with his eyes.

"It's everywhere," Wade warned, his face hiding back shame and disgust, "I'm like the outside version of a community toilet that hasn't been washed in twenty years."

Colossus began to move closer to the scarred man, reaching out and cupping his cheek, "You're beautiful, Wade." Slowly his thumb stroked his lips and nose before making tiny circles beneath the wide eyelids.

Wade felt like he was melting ice cream right now- not like the kind dropped on hot concrete by a sad child, but like the kind that's left on the counter top to slowly melt until eaten by satisfied lips. The way Colossus was being so gentle, honest and unhurried like he wanted to enjoy him as much as he could for as long as he could.

Wade chose not to make anymore crude comments about himself and allowed the metal man to bend over him just until his back was flush against the red silk of the blankets. That large hand slowly moved down to his shoulder when their lips met and Wade had to close his eyes to savor this moment. Colossus had the remaining taste of mouth-wash in his mouth along with the natural flavor of copper and other metal goodies. It made Wade moan. He wrapped his arms around Colossus's neck and deepened the kiss, tongue flicking out and lips intersecting.

Colossus kept most of his mass off the man below him, but applied just enough to rise the friction. He let Wade explore his lips for a moment before carefully pushing into his mouth, feeling and tasting all he could reach. Basically eating Wade's mouth out like it was expensive dessert.

When they separated, Wade could already tell he was hard as a rock, and thrust his hips up against the bigger set. "Ooohh!" he blushed, "I never thought kissing was a power I possessed."

"Now Wade..." Colossus mumbled, voice holding just a hint of seriousness in it as he sat up, "I want you to take things slow for your own sake."

"I don't think I have a sake," Wade couldn't really say anything more, not with the way those warm, metal fingers were sliding into his pants and looping, pulling them down.

Wade closed his eyes and lifted his bottom, allowing better access for Colossus to pull his pants off. He felt the cool air wash over his crotch and released a small breath. When his pants were finally gone, he relaxed again and opened his eyes.

"Do you feel ready, Wade?" Colossus asked and smoothed his hand over the risen skin of Wade's scarred thighs. He stared at his aroused nether region and would be blushing if he could, but for now he concentrated on what was more important. And that was everything that was Wade.

The man below him was a unique jewel, one that many don't see the value of, but also one that strongly withholds true potential. Wade didn't really want to use his mouth right now, at least not for talking. He just wanted to enjoy all the nice things Colossus was making him feel as he slid his big hands across different parts of his body. He turned his head when Colossus bent down over him and whispered in his ear, his breath so warm it made his veins tingle.

"That is nice, Wade," Colossus breathed, gently touching and squeezing at random things like shoulders, pecs, collar bone, arms and sides. "I love how you can talk to me without havening to say anything at all."

Wade shuddered and smirked, "I guess I should have played some Keith Whitley then... huh? That would have pacified my nerves and sent you into a primal frenzy, don't you agree? Oh!"

Colossus's hand had trailed past its limits. He rubbed over Wade's throbbing member with his hot metal fingers, teasing, admiring and pleasuring. The arch and startled noise he got urged him on. He wrapped his fingers around Wade's impressive length and gave it a small squeeze earning a breathless moan.

"Oh yeah, that's it... That's it," Wade relaxed again. He was sure that if this was a woman or a smaller man then he'd probably be very impatient and rough, but with Colossus, he knew. He knew he was in good hands and that going slow was the best case. "Fuck me right, metaloids."

That single metal hand slid up and down a few times, fisting enough to make streams of pleasure beckon causing the smaller man to breath in content. But as much as it was enjoyable, Colossus removed his hand and reached for the object he had grabbed. From the start, Wade had realized that it was a half empty bottle of lubrication, and felt enthroned.

"Are you experienced with preparing, Wade?" Colossus asked and flipped open the lid. He eyed the clear liquid before looking down at the man's tight entry.

Wade had to compose himself before setting up, his eyes giving off a high signature almost. "Does porn and playgirl count?" he asked, sounding so ready to be taken. He wrapped his arms around the metal man's shoulders and sat in his lap just right enough that there would be enough room to reach his erotic senses. "Just start at a twenty-five... Then we'll raise the speed limit."

Colossus rubbed Wade's back a few times before opening the bottle and coating his fingers in the clear substance. He was glad that Wade was already supporting his weight by himself, because then he had better access to other things. Reaching around the scarred backside, he made a single trail down the crack of Wade's arse and rubbed over the puckered entrance gently.

Wade tilted his head back and asked shakily, "What about you? Do you have a lot of experience fucking marred, ugly beasts like me in the ass?"

"You are not ugly, Wade," Colossus informed firmly before pressing the tip of his index finger in, "And no, I do not have any experience. I am self taught. But I do not wish to hurt you either way."

Wade arched a little at the strong feeling of his godly hole squeezing on hard metal. "That's good," he didn't know if he was complimenting the stretching or statement, but both worked out just as well right?

Colossus shushed Wade as he carefully pushed his slick finger into the clenching channel. There was a lot of resistance, but he worked through it with care. "Your powers must make you very tight," he said more to himself, "We will have to take getting there slowly."

"It doesn't hurt," Wade said truthfully, enjoying the fill. Colossus's fingers were bigger and longer, almost enough to touch his sweet spot, and definitely enough that they would stretch him for the real prize. "You can add whatevers next in line... I don't care."

Colossus believed that Wade might have really been needing this. Attention, respect, care and love. "Relax Wade," Colossus used his other hand to stroke at the man's back, neck and head, second finger moving in, "Tell me if it should hurt."

Wade started to feel some strain on the second finger, but did not back out. "I like how you say my name," he commented, swallowing down a funny noise, "It's like you can't get enough of me."

Colossus gently grabbed Wade's head and tilted it back, looking him deeply in the eye and whispering, "I can't."

Wade softly moaned when their lips connected again and distracted him from feeling the rest of that second finger sliding inside him. He barely rocked himself, his brain cells hijacking other brain cells and releasing tons of dopamine. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a high kite right now. The way Colossus slowly stirred his mouth with his tongue matched the beautiful sensation of his fingers moving in and out of his pulsing entrance.

Colossus softly growled against Wade's lips while curling his fingers inside that tight entrance. He caused the man to arch and did it again, a little more forcefully this time. He watched doubtlessly as Wade immediately separated from him and struggled for air, face twisted with pleasure.

"Why..." Wade panted, looking like a pouty teenager, "Why'd you stop?"

Colossus smiled and pushed his fingers in as far as he could, curling and roughly dragging them back out making Wade clench and huff in pleasure. He could tell that he had some experience with this by the way he kept his posture under control. Colossus didn't mind. He just kept curling his fingers, rubbing against newly found, delicate spots.

"Fuck," Wade lowered his head, trying to grind himself down on those fingers, but it was clear who was in control here. "Pedal to the metal, baby, come on... More... Ahrg!" he couldn't resist groaning, wanting, needing more.

Colossus slowly began to add the last shiny finger, his lap heavy and full of heat. He felt Wade clutching his back and gripping his arms like lifelines. "Take it slow, Wade, there is no need to hurry," he whispered, giving the man a reassuring kiss on the side of the head.

Wade felt his belly turning in a warm haze of pleasure and thought that he really did like this. Fucking wasn't making love. Fucking wasn't true, didn't have no meaning, was empty of passion and lacked the common focus. Love was everything and more. Colossus pushed into him with the lightest force and stretched his fingers out, causing tremors of pleasure to dance through his body.

"Good, Wade?" Colossal asked and scissored tenderly, ready to slip his length out and really push on the breaks.

It took Wade a moment to answer. He sucked in needed breath and sputtered, "Yeah, yeah, totally ready... Just uhh... Just want you to..." He couldn't say it.

"Yes?" Colossus's benevolence pushed the man on, and purposely he stopped his ministrations, fingers halted, "I'm listening Wade... I'm always listening."

Wade could almost feel tears, acting like he did the first time Colossus said they were friends. He slumped back into his arms, wanting the pleasure to continue while his hands traveled down the man's shiny back. "That's so sweet," he sobbed half sarcastically, hugging the man and playing with his pants, "Nobody ever listens to me... But you."

"Do not be afraid to say what you want, Wade," Colossus could always figure out Deadpool, "Use your words."

"I-I'm not good at using my words," Wade tried making excuses, "I mean my mouth works against me more than it does with me. And I've given my mouth some off the market treats..."

"Wade..." in Colossus's tone one could easily hear the push in it, like he knew that Wade was just stalling. He kept his fingers still, not willing to continue until the hero said it. Colossus pressed his lips against Wade's ear and whispered lightly, "Use your-"

"Ok," Wade gave in, head bowed as he tightened his hold on the metal man, "Words... Right. I... I want you to... I just...." Wade sighed, finally surrendering, "I just want you to... Love me."

"That's all I needed to hear, Wade," Colossus removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around the scarred man's lower backside. He sat him forward and looked at him with a generous smile and began taking his pants off.

Wade was a little lightheaded. He had just said words, _real_ words. It was probably the first meaningful thing he's ever said. But it was worth it. He looked down at Colossus and hoped his powers could heal broken eye sockets. "Oh my..."

"It will be alright Wade," Colossus cooed, his metal equipment standing out proudly. He had the bottle back in his hand and praised the man below him.

Wade's eyes were the size of planets and his heart beckoned inside his chest. Praising or not, Colossus was _big_. This was going to take a lot of time and preparation. "Yeah... We might wanna crank that speed limit down to a fifteen," he admitted, his twitching member rushing with overheated blood.

Before Colossus continued any further, he stopped and looked Wade in the eye. "Are you sure that you are comfortable with this, Wade?" he asked firmly.

Wade's eyes fluttered and for a moment he seemed uncertain. But really it was just the way his eyes were clouded over with lust. "Yeah, of course," his voice was baffled, "I'm more positive than a proton."

Colossus got to his knees and faced the intimidated hero, his large, silver member coated with the sweetly scented lubrication. With delicacy, he straddled one of Wade's thighs while grabbing the other one and setting it across his other thigh. "You'll do good, Wade... I promise, but you must tell me if it should become too much."

Wade didn't expect this position, but he didn’t care. This was what he wanted. As long as Colossus could get inside him and fill up all those empty spaces then that would be enough. "Will you be my dirt and flowers?" he asked softly.

Colossus made a confused face before making any movements. Wade puckered his lips and looked up at the ceiling. "Never mind... Just hurry and fill this old graveyard up with that fascinating metal factory," Wade set back and arched, trying to rub his entry on that warm tip, "Our safe word can be "Mario" because he's always going too fast, and-huh..."

Colossus pressed the tip of his metal factory inside of Wade's soft, wet entry. He gently grabbed his hip and waist, positioning them both comfortably. "I will fill you up, Wade... " he said, voice devoted with such fondness, "With my love."

Wade felt as if a cherub had just fired an arrow of trust, affection and endearment into his heart, turning his insides to goo and sappy senses. He could barely hold himself up with his elbows, the stretch in his bottom began to ache, but not painfully. "Ah," he fell back against the enticing bed, unable to say anything, shallowly moving his hips forward.

Colossus gripped Wade's sides hard enough to keep him still while he pushed in a little bit more. He watched the scarred man's face intently, making sure that he was not harming him as he eased in. But Wade's face seemed to be all melted affection and lust as he sat there, barely squirming and arching as he was entered. It was so different and new to see Wade like this, so undone and clueless.

Wade started breathing deeply, his chest slowly rising up and down, his stomach going hallow whilst his hips wiggled. His eyes were closed, his wondering mind focusing on remembering this moment. If something were to happen, if he were to lose himself or someone else he loved, then wanted to be able to come back here, to this moment, so that he could remember that there was someone who loved him.

Colossus praised Wade, rubbing and squeezing his thighs with infinite fondness, pushing his hips forward. He pulled out... And then pushed back in... Pulled out... And back in. "Huh!" Then slowed down.

Half ways there Wade was beginning to clutch at the blankets and sheets, taking handfuls into his palms and leaning his head back. The stretch wasn't painful. It was amazing. The width and length of Colossus made him feel as full as a ugly pot of gold. Rich, longed, cared... Wade could feel sweat starting to form in different areas, but didn't mind.

"Okay, Wade?" Colossus asked, softly pulling out some.

Wade sucked in some cool air and relaxed his back again, body slack. He sniffled and nodded, "Yeah... You can push the gas now."

Colossus obliged, pushing more into the hero than he had before. Twelve times he had to repeat the cycle of pushing in and pulling back out until fully sheathed. They both then took a few moments to set still, take it all in, get use to it. The only sounds were their erotic breaths and groans of absolute bliss.

"How does it feel, Wade?" Colossus asked, reaching down to grasp one of the man's trembling hands, "Does it feel... good?"

"Aw, yes..." Wade answered breathlessly, "It's like using a freshly made, golden dildo except it's silver and warm from the heat dissolving by carnal and a compacted erection."

Colossus humphed and leaned back over the man, pushing more into him and whispering, "Do you think you can take more?"

"Pedal to the metal," Wade pushed himself weakly into Colossus's thighs and hips, wanting him to scissor him like unbreakable paper. "Ahh..."

Colossus grabbed the leg laying over his and positioned it higher, getting a better angle as he pulled his hips out. "Are you prepared?"

Wade moved their hands together, intersecting their fingers and smiling faintly. "Yes," he whispered back and braced himself when Colossus moved steadily back in, " _Oooohhh_."

Colossus held Wade's back up with one hand while holding his thigh with the other, thrusting into his wet entry. He stretched him open wide with his metal girth and internally moaned. Wade was so tight and warm, like a welcoming glove that tied him at the base. His shaft creaked, precum beading out as he pumped his hips.

Wade tensed at the pleasure unfolding inside him, his hands gripping at silver muscles. He tried rolling his rear down to meet Colossus's pelvis, bucking his hips in anticipation. But the big guy had all the power and was in control here. It made Wade feel more beloved than it did dominated.

Colossus pushed his hips forward again, a little less gently this time, scissoring sturdily. "Hssss, fuck-fuck-fuck, _nhrrg_!" Wade gasped as the pace ever so quickened.

"You like that?" Colossus asked, voice worn and seductive as he pulled back out, "You want more, Wade?"

Wade arched when those hips agonizingly pushed back into him too slowly. He clenched his eyes shut and worked to find his breath, their legs welded together and thrusting. "Yes, it feels good..." He didn't want to be crude or make comments right now, "So, so good... Need more."

"And I will give it to you," Colossus mumbled into his ear, freeing one hand to give his shaft a nice, firm squeeze.

Colossus began a rhythm with his hips, taking it slow at first. He hugged Wade close to his chest while rocking their hips together, stuck in a tight, enveloping heat. Those scarred, bumpy thighs tire with exhausting pleasure and shake over the hot metal legs. Wade's entry constricted needily, his member pressed eagerly between their bellies.

Colossus angled his thrusts upward and kept pushing inside the hero. Wade bent upward and moaned brokenly. "Oh yeah, that's it. That's the spot, _awhh_! Keep- _ah_ -going... Right... there." He pushed himself up, trying to get that giant metal muscle to rub against his sweet spot.

Colossus did it again. He slammed into Wade, sliding the tip of his member right over the taut prostate. He wiggled his hips, angled, retracted and repeated, filling Wade up and dragging him through the wide pleasure. His abdomen pooled with intense heat and he just knew by the way the restless hero was constricting around him, he wasn’t going to last very long.

Wade moaned and gasped for air, feeling all his emptiness fading like Colossus was physically washing it away. " _Oh_! Your cock it... _Uh_! It feels really, really amazing, I- _mmh_! I _can't_..." Wade shook his head, grabbing onto silver shoulders and pressing their pevlic areas flush against each other and sliding roughly.

Pleasure from the movements pierced his veins and flooded him. His head felt dizzy and his heart pounded. The way their hips slammed and rubbed against each other caused a delicious friction to indulge him. Wade arched and twitched everytime Colossus jabbed his sweet spot, making him grip at everything in his reach.

"Oh _God, oh_ no, it's coming," Wade blabbered and tightened his jaw.

Colossus began thrusting in faster, deeper and harder, feeling the brink of his load riding up on him as well. He gripped Wade and shoved into him, loving the feel of those tight walls constricting around him like they never wanted him to leave. "It's alright, Wade..." Colossus wasn't sure if he could make any solid words, but he'd do anything for his lover, "I feel you. I won't let you go."

"Fuck, that's so nice," Wade cried, tears forming inside his eyes as he bit back a sobbing moan. Colossus filled his lap up with pleasure and pulled him through the edge. "Huh-I _awhhh_!" he couldn't speak.

Colossus wrapped his arm around Wade and held his hand, thrusting his big metal hips in one more time. Wade came all over their abdomens, back arched and head thrown backward. Colossus filled him up with his love and made a soft groaning sound as he held them still. The pleasure moved through Wade like a tsunami and he held onto the metal man for dear life... A single tear slipping down the corner of his eye.

As the high of releasing settled down, both the men stayed enveloped in each other's arms. The left over warmth and soft stimulation calmed down slowly and they breathed in time together. When Colossus came back to his senses, he held Wade's thigh outward and gently pulled out.

"Ahh," Wade exhaled softly, almost willing to protest the man leaving him, but he was satisfied. "You're really good at scissoring," he mumbled, trying to lift his head to make eye contact, "So accurate. Are you sure you're not a artist?"

"How do you feel, Wade?" Colossus asked and began separating their legs. Before he helped the man to lay back, he felt a hand on his face and looked into those watery Brown eyes.

Wade stared, his heart full and brain returned of love. He felt wanted, appreciated, cared, enjoyed, respected and loved. "Like I finally got my dirt and flowers."

Colossus smiled and brought their lips together, "That is using your words, Wade."

 

Xoxoxoxoxox _The End_ xoxoxoxoxoX

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the reason I added music was because I can just picture Deadpool so well holding up a radio and playing lovey dovey music to try and win someone's heart. It's just a part of his humor and personality, lol!
> 
> The songs were "Making Love Out of Nothing at All,"  
> "I Won't give up (Jason Mraz)"  
> And "Can You Feel the Love Tonight."


End file.
